


Sportacus Gets Rotten With Robbie

by xX_unc13br4dus3d2t0uchm3_Xx



Series: Laziness and Angst [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, BDSM themes, Blood As Lube, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom!Robbie, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Paddling, Sub!Sportacus, infant!stepanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_unc13br4dus3d2t0uchm3_Xx/pseuds/xX_unc13br4dus3d2t0uchm3_Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen!Sportacus and Teen!Robbie have a first and last encounter with Infant!Stephanie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sportacus Gets Rotten With Robbie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for writing this.

Lazy Town was appropriately named, all the residents being sluggish and, well, lazy. That was until the Mayor Milford Meanswell’s niece, Stephanie Meanswell, moved in with him. Even at such a young age, she just turned two, Stephanie was an active toddler who never slowed down. Her goal was to encourage the other children in town to stop being as unmotivated and to play and exercise instead of staying inside and playing video games and watching T.V.

It was a quiet Thursday night, everyone was inside lazing around, except the Mayor of course. He had to leave town for a conference, and needed someone to look after his nephew. Stephanie’s active behaviour had made finding a sitter for the Mayor’s daughter prove more difficult than he had originally thought. But, as always, the helpful Sportacus, the town’s active, healthy hero had stepped up to the job.

“Thank you so much Sportacus, I am forever in your favour,” the mayor beamed as he handed over the excited infant.

“Not a problem Mr Mayor, I’m sure she’ll be no trouble!” I exclaimed, bouncing Stephanie lightly, making her giggle.

“Oh don’t let her cute face fool you, she’s quite the trouble maker!” The Mayor laughed.

“Well, I must be off,” Mayor Milford handed me a duffle bag, “here’s a bunch of supplies and some snacks, make sure to put her to bed before 7:30! Good luck!” He walked off, waving and blowing kisses at Stephanie.

As I turned and began to walk back towards my blimp, Stephanie in one arm and the Mayor’s duffle bag in the other hand, I was interrupted by the one and only, Robbie Rotten.

Robbie was known as the town’s laziest and grumpiest man. Nobody liked him or wanted to interact with him, especially not Sportacus. They despised each other, or so everyone thought.

“Sportacus!? What is this? I told you that you were to be at my place an hour ago, where have you been? And what is this… thing?” Robbie exclaimed, waving in Stephanie’s direction with a disgusted look spread across his face.

“Oh… Sorry Robbie, I offered to look after the Mayor’s niece while he leaves town. It’s just for tonight. We can do the… stuff tomorrow night, can’t we?” Robbie continued walking towards his blimp, smiling at Stephanie.

“No we can’t just do it tomorrow! Forget the pathetic child! Who cares?! You’re just avoiding your punishment.”

“I’m not avoiding my punishment! I have to do this for the Mayor!”

“Bring her back to my place, we can lock her in a cage with some food and toys in the other room and we can have our fun in the other room, you are not avoiding this for another day, Sport.”

“That’s… actually a good idea.”

“Well come on then, we can’t be seen together and civilised for much longer without arousing suspicion, let’s go.”

***

Once they had gotten back to Robbie’s lair, they made up one of the cages hanging from the ceiling with pillows and blankets, putting in the stuffed toys, food and other toys the Mayor supplied in the cage before putting Stephanie. They’ll feed her again once they’re done and change her then too.

They moved into the other room, shutting the door between them and Stephanie, so she doesn’t have to hear or see any of the things that will go on. Lucky Robbie thought to get the rooms soundproofed.

“Strip and come here, pet.” Robbie ordered, turning around to rummage through some drawers to find the things he needed.

As Sportacus stripped from his usual blue and white exercise uniform down to nothing and walked over to Robbie who was waiting by the drawers, holding some thick rope, a black wooden paddle and a cock ring. I go to get into position for him to tie me but he puts all the equipment aside and walks over to a distant cupboard. I tilt my head in confusion and I see a glimpse of that evil smirk I’ve become so acquainted with. I watch as he opens a draw and rummages through it.

“I’ve been wanting to try something different,” Robbie chuckles and pulls a garment from the draw. The dim lighting made it difficult to see from the distance apart but as Robbie approached, it became clearer that it was a woman’s school uniform.

“Oh, and that’s not all…” Robbie chuckled again a pulled out more clothing from behind the dress, revealing some lacy panties that matched the dress in colour, the dress was white with dark navy blue ribbons and extras whereas the panties were mainly navy lace and white bows, and some silk white thigh highs with a navy blue lace trim around the top.

I gulp as he hands me the garments and waits for me to put them on.

Does he really expect me to wear this?!

As if my body language spoke my mind, he spoke, “You will wear them or your punishment will double, and you already have quite the package if I say so myself.”

I exhale shakily and slowly began to put on the clothes, the panties first, then dress, then socks, unable to look Robbie in the eye, or at him at all whilst doing it, keeping my eyes clenched shut the entire time. Once they’re all on I turn to face him, forcing my eyes open to look at him.

“Oh good boy, Sporty, you look delicious in that uniform,” he says, his eyes scanning over my body as if he would actually eat me.

He laughed at my nervousness and grabbed the rope from the table beside him and turned me around, forcing my arms together behind my back, tying my forearms together behind my back. Still gripping my forearm, he pulled down the panties roughly and leaned back, grabbed the cock ring from the table and forced it down my length and securing it at the base of my cock before pulling the panties back up. He forced me to lay flat on my stomach on the table behind me, with my ass poised in the air and my legs spread wide.

He pushed the skirt down my back and ran his hand down my lower back and down my buttocks.

“As much as I love you in these panties, I’m afraid I’ll have to take them off you,” Robbie purred, as he shoved his thumbs in the band of the underwear and yanked them down to pool at my knees. He lets his hands roam over my bare cheeks before retracting to grab the black wooden paddle. I heard him slap it against his hand once before it came into contact with my arse. One firm quick slap to each cheek, making me yelp loudly.

“Shhhhh, pet, you don’t want to disturb Stephanie do you? Do I need to gag you? DO. I?” Robbie extenuates the last two words with a hard paddle to each buttocks again, causing me to yelp louder.

Robbie tsks and goes to retrieve a ball gag from the drawer, of course, bringing back the biggest one left. He jams it into my mouth and I cough and sputter around it, trying to stretch my jaw to accommodate it. I barely have time to adjust before Robbie sends the wooden object flying into contact with my arse cheeks again. My yelps, this time muffled by the gag, were more of gargled cries, as spit continuously dribbled out of my mouth and down my chin to the table.

“Tut tut my dear,” Robbie says pacing in front of me, arms crossed menacingly. He grabs me roughly by my hair and forces my eyes to meet his. He shakes his head, like a mother telling a disobedient child off.

“Such a loud messy boy. It’s a shame our dear friend Stephanie can’t be here to see this delicious scene.” Suddenly, his eyes lit up. He gripped my hair tighter, making me yelp in pain. He brought his face closer to mine, so our noses were touching, his grin making the cheshire cat look depressed. He let go of my hair making my head fall onto the hard bed making my nose start to bleed.

I looked up again to see the door which separated our room and the room Stephanie was being held in open. I moved ever so slightly to the left trying to see inside the dark room, knowing that if Robbie knew I even breathed my punishment would be made 10 times worse, and by the sound of it, this was already going to be too much for me. After 30 torturous seconds Robbie finally returned into the room, a sleeping Stephanie in his arms.

“Look at the little rascal,” he chuckled. He looked at me, grinning evilly.

“We’re going to have a little fun with her.” My blood ran cold. I gulped as best as I could with the stupid ball gag in my mouth. Robbie started to shake her violently. She woke up immediately, screaming. I probably looked comical with my eyes bulging out of my head, desperately trying to break my arms free so I could save this poor girl.

Robbie noticed my desperate attempts and chuckled, placing Stephanie on the floor.

“Silly boy. You asked for this when you agreed to take care of this child when you knew you were being punished tonight.” He sat down next to me and pet my hair.

“You were a bad boy. You deserve this.” He picked the infant up off the dirty floor. She was being held by her feet, still screaming. Robbie placed her next to me. He grabbed the paddle from where he left it and walked over to Stephanie. Oh god. He raised his arm. Everything was in slow motion and then- smack. The sound of screaming filled the room and I’m not sure whether it was mine or Stephanie’s. It was probably both. Smack, smack, smack. Robbie smacked her with the paddle again. I felt my dick start to harden. Oh god. Was I seriously getting off to this… this abuse? I blushed, my cheeks probably pinker than Stephanie’s hair.

“Well well well, would you look at this,” Robbie chuckled, kneeling down to look at my semi-hard penis. He began to stroke it, making me blush harder. I was just glad he finally left poor Stephanie alone. I shuddered. Robbie grabbed my red raw ass and squeezed it, still stroking me slowly. I moaned through the gag, precum already dripping off my now fully hard dick. Robbie suddenly stopped everything and stood up but not before kissing me on the small of my back.

“I want to be inside you babe,” he whispered into my ear.  
“I don’t have any lube, but I have an idea.” He looked at the tiny child, still screaming and writhing in pain. He smirked and got up off the bed and skipped to the cupboard where he kept all our toys.

I watched him search for what he needed for what felt like an hour but what was probably just a few minutes.

“Huzzah!” he exclaimed, returning to the bed with a small white plastic box. He opened the lid and took out a… scalpel? He layed Stephanie on her back and cut into her, blood oozing out of her tiny body, staining the mattress.

“Oh my god,” I muttered through the gag. My mouth was watering at the sight. It was sick, but also… gorgeous. The way her blood highlighted her tanned skin, her screams of anguish filling up the otherwise empty room. It was disturbingly beautiful.

Robbie pulled out a flask and collected the red liquid.

“We are gonna have such a great time Sporty my love,” he said in a sing-song voice. Stephanie’s screams had quietened to weak groaning, which I was kind of upset about. Robbie crawled across the bed, hips swinging, and stood behind me and grabbed my ass.

“If you promise to be a good boy, I’ll take this gag out and untie you for a moment. Do you promise you’ll be a good boy, my love?” he questioned me, voice husky and filled with lust. I moaned and nodded frantically. He rubbed my back a few times before untying the rope around my arms and taking the gag out of my mouth. I stretched my arms a few times before he sat me up on the bed and straddled me, kissing me passionately, blood on his face transfiring into my mouth.

He laid me down and tied my wrists together above my head and tied the rest of the rope to the intricately designed wooden bed frame. I wiggled around a bit, attempting to get comfortable. Robbie straddled my chest and licked around my nipple, making me moan. Robbie chuckled.

“Bend your knees love. Spread your legs apart as well,” he commanded. I did as he said, unable to wait any longer for this.

“Hmm, it seems you’ve gone a bit flaccid. Let me fix that for you,” he said, hands trailing down to my dick.

I definately had not gone flaccid, but it’s not like I was going to stop him. I felt his mouth fit around my dick as he started to suck softly and it was as if I was floating on a cloud. I felt weightless. I felt like I was getting close when he stopped.

“Oh dear, you’re close. Well we can’t have that now can we,” he said, reaching over to his equipment and receiving a cock ring. He slid it onto my cock. I groaned.

“Daddy please, I’ve been a good boy haven’t I? Please daddy, let me cum daddy I need to cum so badly,” I begged, feeling pathetic. Robbie didn’t answer.

I looked up and saw Robbie undressing. He took his long, thick cock out and stroked it a few times, head hung back and moaning. He looked at me and smirked. He got the flask of blood and smeared it onto his dick. He walked towards me and rubbed it onto my hole. It was cool by now. He entered a finger into my ass and swirled it around a bit. Only half of his finger was in there when he entered a second finger. He began scissoring me and I couldn't help but scream ‘oh fuck daddy’. Blood was coursing through my veins and in my butthole. I closed my eyes.

“I hope you’re ready my love,” he said, still fingering me.

“Oh god yes daddy, please daddy I need you in me so badly,” I moaned, bucking my hips, trying to get some sort of friction.

“That’s what I thought,” he said, shoving himself in me with no warning. He didn't wait for me to adjust. Soon enough he found my spot, and I felt like I was going to explode if I didn’t cum soon. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as he continued to pound directly onto my prostate with no chance of me releasing my load anytime soon. Robbie started to moan loudly and not long after he came. He collapsed on top of me, dick still in my hole.

“God Sporty. That was so great. Probably the best orgasm I’ve ever had,” he said, sucking on my neck softly.

“Daddy, oh god, please please please let me cum I’ll be good oh god, daddy,” I moaned, light headed. Robbie groaned and rolled off the bed.

“You know what Sportacus. I’m getting tired of your shit,” Robbie said, grabbing the scalpel again. “You want to release? I’ll release you. But not in the way you wanted.” I looked at him, confused and scared. He crawled down to my overstimulated dick. He licked it like a lollipop. I groaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Then, when I wasn’t looking, he chopped my balls off. I screamed. It was the worst pain imaginable.

“Shit, stop, daddy please no” I screamed.

“Shhhh you wanted this remember,” he whispered into my ear. He continued to stroke my dick. “Remember how you begged me for release? Now you want me to stop,” he said drawing designs onto my smooth muscular chest.

“It’s a shame. Tonight was good. I would’ve like to have more nights like these. Oh well. Goodbye Sportacus. It was nice knowing you,” he said before sticking the scalpel into my chest and pulling down. I screamed and cried in the worst pain I’d ever been in in my life. He did this over and over again until I finally bled out. I gotta say. There are worse deaths.

**Author's Note:**

> I just gotta say I gave up on writing this at least five times and the writing is so terrible that it makes me wanna cry and the ending is so horrible and cheesy bc i just wanted to end my and everyone who reads this fic's misery as quick as possible but it's worth it for the memes and the years of cringing I'm going to experience after publishing this :'^)
> 
> Edit (5/5/16): this godawful fanfic has 1000 hits. I only have one question: why?


End file.
